pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy McGuire
| birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Santa Monica, California, U.S. | death_cause = Cardiac arrest | resting_place = Cremated remains scattered into the Pacific Ocean | other_names = Dorothy McGuire Swope | years_active = 1943–1990 | spouse = John Swope (m.1943–1979; his death) | children = Topo Swope Mark Swope }} Dorothy Hackett McGuire (June 14, 1916 – September 13, 2001) was an American actress. She was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actress for Gentleman's Agreement (1947) and won the National Board of Review Award for Best Actress for Friendly Persuasion (1956). Life and career Early years Born in Omaha, Nebraska,Katz, Ephraim (1979). The Film Encyclopedia: The Most Comprehensive Encyclopedia of World Cinema in a Single Volume. Perigee Books. . Pp. 755-756. McGuire was the only child of Thomas Johnson McGuire and Isabelle Flaherty McGuire. She began her acting career on the stage at the Omaha Community Playhouse. After her father's death, McGuire attended a convent school in Indianapolis, Indiana. She later attended Pine Manor Junior College in Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts, serving as president of that school's drama club. She graduated from Pine Manor when she was 19. Radio McGuire was a member of the cast of Big Sister (playing Sue Evans ), and Joyce Jordan, M.D.. She also appeared in This Is My Best (Miracle in the Rain), Screen Directors Playhouse (The Spiral Staircase) and in Theatre Guild on the Air (Hamlet''Dunning, John. (1998). ''On the Air: The Encyclopedia of Old-Time Radio. Oxford University Press. . Pp.86, 376, 600, 662. A Doll's House, Our Town ). Stage Eventually, she reached Broadway, first appearing as an understudy to Martha Scott in Our Town, and subsequently starring in the domestic comedy Claudia. Film Brought to Hollywood by producer David O. Selznick (who called her "a born actress" ) on the strength of her stage performance, McGuire starred in her first film Claudia, a movie adaptation of her Broadway success, portraying a child bride who almost destroys her marriage through her selfishness. Her screen performance was popular with both the public and critics, and it was the catalyst for a sequel titled Claudia and David and other film roles. By 1945, at age 29, she played the mother in A Tree Grows In Brooklyn. She was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actress in 1947 for Gentleman's Agreement. Other notable films include Till the End of Time, The Enchanted Cottage, A Summer Place, Three Coins in the Fountain, Friendly Persuasion, Old Yeller, Swiss Family Robinson, The Greatest Story Ever Told and The Dark at the Top of the Stairs. McGuire had a long Hollywood career. Her versatility served her well in taut melodramas, such as The Spiral Staircase and Make Haste to Live, as well as in light, frothy comedies, such as Mother Didn't Tell Me and Mister 880. Personal life and death Married to Life magazine photographer John Swope (1908–1979) for more than 35 years, she had a son, photographer Mark Swope, and a daughter Topo (born 1948), who also became an actress. McGuire died of cardiac arrest on Thursday, September 13, 2001 following a brief illness at the age of 85, two days after the 9/11 attacks. Recognition For her contribution to the motion picture industry, Dorothy McGuire has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6933 Hollywood Boulevard. It was dedicated February 8, 1960. Complete filmography Complete TV credits Radio appearances References External links * * * * * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fY6kE0x_0mw Dorothy McGuire appears on What's My Line July 25, 1954] Category:1916 births Category:2001 deaths Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:Actresses from Omaha, Nebraska Category:20th-century American actresses Category:American people of Irish descent